


Leo Fitz and the Grocery Shopping Trip from Hell

by Mrs-BobbiWinchester (Skyeward_captasha)



Series: Autism acceptance fics [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autistic Fitz, Drabble, Gen, Monkeys, Sensory Overload, Stimming, autism acceptance month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeward_captasha/pseuds/Mrs-BobbiWinchester
Summary: Little drabble about autistic!Fitz getting a sensory overload in the supermarket. Cue stimming and infodumping to himself to calm down.





	Leo Fitz and the Grocery Shopping Trip from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is all inspired by my own experiences a Professional Autistic^TM. I personally talk to myself when I’m overloaded for some audio stimulation that I can control, and I loooove my blue and green tangle. Hope all of you have a great day!  
> Xoxo,  
> Lucy

Fitz tapped his fingers against his wrist anxiously while he tried desperately to acclimate to the overwhelming environment of the supermarket. The fluorescents were hurting his eyes, and he’d forgotten his sunglasses, so he’d resorted to squinting and looking like he had serious vision issues. 

Somebody walked by him who had clearly just smoked multiple cigarettes, and he crinkled his nose and coughed. Cigarette smoke was always something that made all of his senses go into overdrive, and today was no exception. Walking by the arts and crafts aisle, Fitz felt like he could smell the tester sharpies. 

He anxiously flapped his hands at his sides for a few minutes while he desperately tried to prevent a meltdown from happening and ruining his whole day. He pressed his hands into his eyes while he thought through possible solutions to the rapidly rising discomfort in every cell of his body, then suddenly remembered that he had a stim toy in his jacket in case of emergencies like this. Thank god for being prepared.

He reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed his blue and green Tangle, which ameliorated his suffering just enough to bring him back down to earth. Under his breath, he babbled about monkeys and their behaviors since that always calmed him down when he was overloaded. 

“The main difference between New and Old World monkeys is that Old World monkeys don’t have prehensile tails.” He smiled and wrapped his tangle around his index finger in a coil, then stroked the bumps on it to ground himself. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be the worst shopping trip ever.


End file.
